


Returning From the Front

by TylerJohnson16



Category: Furry (Fandom), sabrina online
Genre: Afghanistan, Army, Blood and Gore, Death, Depression, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, F/M, Flashbacks, Furry, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Love, Marine Corps, Mild Sexual Content, Military, POV First Person, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Returning Home, Romance, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 17:56:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15054635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylerJohnson16/pseuds/TylerJohnson16
Summary: This story takes place 2 years after the end of the Sabrina Online comic strip by Eric Schwarts. Sgt Isaiah Jackson is coming close to the end of his tour in Afghanistan. His family and childhood friend Sheila Vixen are back home waiting for him. Isaiah and Sheila go a long way back, and they were practically inseparable before Isaiah left to join the Marine Corps. That was 8 years ago, a lot can of things good and bad can happen in 8 years.





	Returning From the Front

(Note: All characters and locations not created by me that are used in this story belong to Eric Schwarts. This is set 2 years after the end of Sabrina Online. Our protagonist Sgt Isaiah Jackson is a red nose pitbull who is coming close to the end of his tour in Afghanistan.)

 

I will try to update this story as often as I can, but I have business in life to handle sometimes. 

 

 

I hope you enjoy this fanfiction, I worked very hard on it.

God bless

  
Chapter 1  
Semper Fidelis

  
Dark mountains and miles of the empty desert were just outside my door. Looking up at the sky, I could tell that this place was finally about to get some of the rain it hadn't had for months; not like that was going to do anything about all the heat. Drowning out the sounds of my squad, who were arguing over football, and getting to feel every bump and pothole that our Humvee ran over, had to be about the most boring thing in the world.

Looking for something to keep me distracted from this soul-sucking ass war, I pulled an old picture out of my vest that I took before I went off to join the Corps. It was me and my best friend that I grew up with.  Her name was Sheila Vixen and she was one of the few things I could muster up emotions over anymore. This war had done a really good job at making me not care about anything; in fact, one of the few things that did manage to bother me was the fact that I didn't care about anything.

  
Seeing Sheila in a picture brought me back to a happier time.  I wondered how she was doing back home? She had been sending me letters since I was shipped off 8 years ago, but I hadn't gotten one in a while. I felt like I could stare at that picture all day; it was a lot better than staring at the desert.

 

"SEARGENT JACKSON."  The voice snapped me out of my trance, and I looked over to see that it was Cpl Dunham.

 

"Is he eyeballing that red-haired fox lady again," Pvt Louis asked.

 

"Yeah," said the Cpl.

  
He quickly snatched the picture out of my hands when I looked out the window for a second.

 

"Well, well, well, Staff Sgt. I must say you have really good taste in women.  Those are some of the biggest watermelons I've ever had the pleasure of looking at."

 

I snatched the picture back from that thieving bastard

 

"very funny"

 

 I said with a little bit of a chuckle, although he was definitely right about my taste in women. I knew most of the people in the Humvee with me, except for the driver. You had Cpl Jerry Dunham, Pvt Devin Louis, and Pvt Greg Kentin, I took leadership over them after I made it to the rank of Sgt about 2 and a half years ago. They had come to be some of the only people I could trust in this war.

  
"Hey Sgt whats your take on the turnout of the game last night," Pvt Kentin asked,

 

"I don't really watch football, I'm more of a basketball guy".

 

Kentin gave me a look of disgust

 

"basketball's gay"

 

"like your dad" I shot back at him.

 

"Sgt you keep my dad out of this"

 

he let out laughing at what I said. Pvt Louis suddenly got a puzzled look on his face

 

 

" Hey, Sarge I think I know that lady you got in your picture, I think she's famous".

 

"What do you mean by famous"?

 

I was confused I knew she was looking into acting before I left, but I had never heard of her blowing up into anything?

 

"She's an actor I think, she works at this place called Double-

 

"BOOOM"

 

a deafening explosion took us all off guard. I looked ahead of me and saw that the Humvee in front of us had been flipped over by an IED, the driver slammed on the brakes and tried to steer the car off the road as bullets started slamming through the glass. The driver took a few rounds to the chest and we went flying off into a ditch, fortunately, we weren't on the side where bullets were flying. The rest of the Humvees that were behind us stopped and the occupants took up cover behind them.

  
Dunham handed me my M4, and I quickly popped in a magazine. I got out and cocked my rifle, threw on my helmet, and ran for the Humvee that was behind us. I ducked down behind the front fender and saw the Humvee that was in front of us cooking on the side of the road, the smell of burning flesh was unbearable. I couldn't see my targets, but I heard where the shots were coming from and glanced in that direction. As soon as I saw one of them I opened fire, Louis tried to help a Marine that was wounded.

  
I went over to try and help him, the guy we were looking at took 2 in his right kneecap, he was definitely not going to be able to walk ever again if he survived. A fellow marine next to me pulled out his radio and tried to call for an air strike

 

"DELTA THIS IS TOMBSTONE WE NEED A CAS RUN ON CHARLIE 6.2.4.7.4!"

 

 he was quiet for a moment, I could see the utter terror in his face

 

"We are not able to do that Tombstone, there aren't any birds close enough to your position over."

 

"DAMNIT"!

 

 He glanced at me for a second and pulled his rifle closer to himself

 

"where's the Air Force when you need them" he whimpered.

  
I started to notice that there were fewer gunshots coming from our side, I looked to the left of me and saw that about half of us had been wiped out. As this realization swept over me, I thought about home, I thought about my mom... I thought about Sheila. I pulled out my picture of Sheila and looked at her again

 

"I"m sorry... I'm so sorry"

 

 I put her back in my vest and did a silent prayer to God in my head, while I was dumping every piece of brass in my mag.

  
I heard a clanking sound from under me, I looked down and there was a fucking grenade just 2 feet away from me. I sprinted towards the ditch, but apparently, I wasn't fast enough. I heard a boom and then everything went black.

  
Part 2

I woke up to find myself in an actual bed staring at a dirty white ceiling, the room was dark and quiet. "was I dead" I thought, my confusion was broken when I saw a small silhouette opening the door from the inside. Despite the fact that I weigh a good 280 pounds in pure muscle, and the bed was creaking like hell as a result, he didn't seem to take notice of me. Light rushed in from the other room as he opened the door, I could now see that the silhouette was none other than me as a child.

  
He was wearing pajama pants and a white tank top. I followed him out of my old bedroom and walked into my mothers old living room. The next thing I knew my mom walked right past me, didn't say anything or even seem to notice my existence. The both of them walked outside into the warm spring night and stood out on the porch watching something. The smell of Crack and Weed smoke filled the air around the house, and looking at all the boarded up buildings, I remembered that this was a pretty unsavory area of town.

  
 I slowly approached them from behind and noticed that a car was parked across the street, the lights were on and a few people were getting out. A depressed looking Marble Fox was opening the door to the house across the street, I saw a grey wolf with short brown hair open up the door for him and give him a hug, it looked like he was trying to console him, I noticed that tears were running down both of their faces, although I couldn't remember what it was they were sad about.

  
My child self-looked up to my mom and pointed to a small Red Fox with long red hair getting out of the backseat, holding a teddy bear. She was wearing a cute little bow in her hair, and she had on a black t-shirt and some jeans. 

 

"Mommy... is that an angel".

  
 My mom chuckled at this and didn't say anything.

  
My child self-left the porch and walked out into the street towards the girl, upon closer inspection I realized that it was Sheila when she was a little girl, this was the night me and her met. Sheila looked over at him as he approached her.

 

"uh... hi, I'm uh... I'm Isaiah."

 

She looked at him for a second, with her overbite becoming a little more pronounced.

 

"I'm Shayla Vayxen," she said in her country accent, she always had trouble pronouncing her "I's".

  
My mom finally cut in

 

"Isaiah come on we gotta go to bed, it's a school night".

 

Sheila smiled at him and said "good night Isaiah" before she walked into her new home across the street from mine. My child self-walked back into my mom's house and she closed the door behind him, leaving me all alone in the middle of the street. The night suddenly became day, judging by the suns position, I assumed that it was the afternoon. A school bus stopped in front of me, and I saw Sheila get out wearing a pink backpack. My child self-got out a few kids behind her, he looked very nervous. I remembered that I was about to go talk to her, but I was scared of talking to girls.

  
He stopped for a second, and then changed his direction towards my mom's house, a look of guilt on his face. A yellow Ice Cream truck stopped at the side of the curb, and most of the kids including Sheila lined up in front of it. My child self-turned around and tried to wipe the look of guilt off of his face. Once it was Sheila's turn she ordered a chocolate cone, the ice cream man gave her what she wanted, but when she checked her pockets she didn't have any money.

  
My child self-stepped up and paid for her ice cream, he didn't get any for himself though.

 

"you want to go to the park" he asked her,

 

"it's a nice day out so sure". me and her walked along the sidewalk and talked on the way down to the park. I smiled remembering that this was a time when I was still somewhat innocent. Back then Sheila was the most beautiful girl in the world to me, there was no way you could convince me otherwise. 18 years later she still took my breath away when she sent me letters with pictures of herself back home.

  
Her long red hair, her big gentle Amber eyes, her cute little fox nose. Of course, there were also "other things" that she obtained as she got older that made her that much more attractive to me. But it wasn't just her looks that made me like her, she was one of the sweetest girls I ever met, and she had every reason in the world not to be, she was like a rose that grew out of concrete. She had this funny way of bringing softness, and happiness to hard times. She was also really fun, her tomboyish streak, mixed with her feminine nature was something I loved about her. She liked fast cars, she was a country girl, so you know she shot guns, and she was very what's the word... funloving. Life never got boring with her, that was for sure.

  
Good Lord did I miss her.

 

Part 3

It was about a quarter after 4:00 in the morning. I couldn't sleep all that well, and I was getting anxious for some reason. I don't know what it was, but it was there. I had no idea why I felt that way, it seemed very strange to me to be anxious over nothing. I had just finished a glass of whiskey, I had no plans of going anywhere today so I figured why not.  As I got up I felt some back pains from all the weight that my boobs put on the front of my chest. I got up and went to go take my pain meds, I love my gal's, I'm not ever going to get them reduced, but they were a pain in the ass sometimes.

I put on my robe, and I was about to go start my bath when I heard my phone ringing. it was my boss Zig Zag, I slid the answer bar over. 

 

"morning boss, what are you calling me this early for"? 

 

"sorry Sheila I just wanted to wish you happy birthday, and an early Merry Christmas, I got to go out of town for a few days".

  
 I forgot it even was my birthday 

 

"oh Ummm, thanks Zig Zag merry Christmas".

  
 "I'll talk to you later girl I gotta go" 

 

"alright, bye Zig".

  
 I put my phone in my robe pocket and went to the bathroom to go start up my bath.

  
I lit up my candles and connected my phone up to the stereo system I had in there. I was about to put on The Heavy, it was a great band that Isaiah introduced me to before he left. I almost forgot to light the candles at the table where I had Isaiah's picture at, but I remembered to before I started up my bath.

  
While I was running my bath I thought about my job, then I remembered that Isaiah was gonna be coming home soon. I had no idea how I was going to explain to him what I did for a living. I still loved him, but there was no way our relationship could work out with what I did, it just didn't seem right. He's not the kind of guy who's comfortable with Camera's, so there was no way to get him into it. I made really good money with what I did, but a small part of me felt bad for doing it for some reason. Sometimes I thought I was beginning to sound like my parents, but I couldn't help it.

  
After my water was done running I got ready to take off my robe, but then I heard a knock on my door. It was weird for me to be getting a knock on the door at 4 in the morning. You had to be careful in my occupation, there were always some people out there looking to get a piece of you then run off with it. I pulled my Beretta out of the drawer, pulled the slide back, turned the safety off, and slowly approached the door with it behind my back.

  
I looked through the peephole on my door, and I saw a short stocky Raccoon wearing a red and black uniform. I recognized that outfit, that was the color of the United States Marines, what could a Marine be doing here? I opened the door and I can tell you he did not look like he had anything good to say. 

 

"Good morning Ms. Vixen, I'm sorry to knock on your door this late, may I come in I have some urgent news"?

  
 I got a feeling it wasn't anything good, but I let him in and closed the door behind him. I went over to the couch and set my pistol down on the table after unloading it.

  
He sat down and gave me a sober look before he started 

 

"Yesterday Staff Sgt Isaiah Jackson was declared M.I.A."

  
 Just the way he started it already made me want to throw up 

 

"He was riding with a convoy in Afghanistan a few miles away from Kandahar. His convoy was ambushed by a group of ISIS militants hiding in the mountains."

  
He shook his head and paused for a few seconds before he finally spoke up and said

 

"there were no survivors that we could find, while we were searching we could not find Sgt Jackson's body or the bodies of any of his squad mates".

  
I could feel tears starting to slide down my face, but I let him finish 

 

"I'm sorry Ms. Vixen... I'll see myself out".

  
 With that, he got up and quietly closed the door behind him. I just sat at the couch motionless for a good minute, It's hard to... really describe how devastated I was for a lack of better words. I walked over to the table where I had Isaiah's picture at, I sat down and just looked at it, I rubbed the side of it for a few minutes, then I picked it up and carried it over to the bed with me, and I started to break down.

  
"Isaiah... baby please come home" I muttered to myself.


End file.
